The Other Story
by maniac 101
Summary: Other warriors of different powers help the Animorphs in the end... Specifically The Beggining. I haven't read it though
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic. So enjoy! (You better) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs. **

**If I did I would be writing the books now.**

Hello. I am fighting against the Yeerks.

I never had a name. So call me anything.

Yeerks are parasites that take over minds through an opening.

Let me start from the beginning. My auto-biography is here.

I was born as a human as usual. When I was 12 I discovered the

Yeerks. I was hiking when I saw an amazing sight. It was basically a centaur with these stalks with an eye on each. The rest was two eyes, and no mouth. It had a blue box near. I walked up to it.

It cried out, (The Yeerks are coming ! Touch the Escafil Device!)

I did as it said. Then I ran away after a blinding flash of light.

After that I went back to where I lived. It was dark there. I was like the guy named Tobias at school who mysteriously stopped coming one day.

That's basically all that happened. Then I met a person who

also was fighting.

**That's all folks!**

**Please rate!**

**And this is short because it's a prologue.**

**Bye People, aliens, etc.!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A meeting of fate**

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm still a new writer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Animorphs I wouldn't**

**have the Animorphs end with a cliffhanger.**

I'm still Anyone.

I'm still alive. My eyes and mind were filled with

the horrible truth.

Now I knew of the invasion.

I prepared to meet with a friend of mine.

Rowdy, and basically was a gangster.

I waited in the alley after school.

I saw him. I smiled at him. But suddenly instead

of slapping my hand he got a gun thing that was a dracon

beam and greeted me oddly. I tensed up and waited for

his attack. I got grabbed by Hork-Bajir hands and

he fired at me.

I saw a blur and everyone was laying down, twitching as

they were there. I looked up and an alien that had a normal

body except covered with spikes. I was shocked. I looked at

the newcomer. He said, "Who are you? Tell or I will

not hesitate to jump on you." I answered, "A yeerk fighter."

It was satisfied.

We were at my dwelling. I offered him food. He asked

me about my life. I told. Repeated with him.

We make a pretty good team I put in. He said, "I'm also

With another person that's a girl. I

challenged the guy to a game of air hockey. He accepted.

When he demorphed back to his human form. He was about

four feet and eight inches tall with a light buzz cut, blackish

hair and a few freckles. He was an Asian too. I was proud to have this union. Pretty soon I would destroy all the yeerks and the planet

would be free!

**So that is it.**

**I need ideas for a name **

**for the newcomer.**

**Happy jolly for all!**

**So please review.******


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeerk pool horror **

**I'm here! *audience claps***

**This is my second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Animorphs **

**I would have added more races.**

Hi there!

My name is Mark.

All I can tell you.

I fight the yeerk invasion.

Along with the guy Anyone.

And a girl called Marie.

Far in space andalites fight the yeerks as well.

So lonely…

Anyway so I was with Mary and Anyone planning

how to hurt the yeerks. I said, "What morphs do we have?"

Anyone replied, "None." While Maria said, "A parrot

and a hamster." "Too bad" I said while grinning.

"I have a coyote, rabbit, pigeon, and red tailed hawk.

The hawk acted weird though." "Cool."

After all the talk we just decided to get some morphs.

We went to the Wildlife Rehabilitation Center out

of town. The girl Cassie was there. We

ignored her for now. Cassie frowned.

Anyone acquired a wolf cautiously, as well

as a barn owl. Maria acquired a fox.

When we were at Maria's house I said, "Good.

Now we have to find out something to hurt the yeerks."

Anyone said, "How about Yeerk pools?"

"But we don't know how to get inside." Maria

answered.

On Saturday we went to The Gardens, a place that

was cross between a zoo and an amusement park.

It had a really expensive fee, so we paid sadly.

When we were there we went on a few rides for

fun, and then we got some ice cream and

discussed. When we saw an opening in the ground

we were shocked at it. When we looked inside we saw

a pool full of what seemed like slugs.

"Yeerks!" Maria yelped.

Anyone was smiling. "I think the secret is unveiled."

I said.

It was cool being at Anyone's second cabin. It was

full of interesting trinkets and weapons!

Anyway I had this odd feeling.

like something was going to happen.

We were discussing how we would get

inside and what we would do.

And suddenly an old man appeared.

We jumped to our feet and braced for impact.

The old man muttered to himself and then said,

"I am the Ellimist."

**So there it goes!**

**My stories will gradually get longer!!**

**Plus I will try to buy Animorphs.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Talk With the Ellimist **

**Hello everyone! *everyone cheers***

**I'm officially going on vacation!**

**Atlastme is my first reviewer! **

**Cheer to him O.K.?**

**So what is this about? **

**The title says it.**

**I don't want to do it.**

**So a badger is doing it!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Animorphs**

**except for the three characters the **

**author made up.**

**Now can I have a cookie?**

**P.S. Italic is the new guys way of talking.**

So my name is Marie.

I was there amazed by this old man

poofing out of nowhere.

We were at Anyone's resting place in the woods.

It's cool being there. But now my jaw was practically on the

ground. He seemed different though. Almost special to state it.

The old man said, "I am the Ellimist. I have business to do with you

three. You see, there are simply too weak to defeat the yeerks.

Shall I give you another warrior? It's defying my game's rule, but I've made a deal with my enemy." Anyone interjected by saying, "that reminds me. Remember when you saved me Mark? I don't think you used an attack morph." Mark replied, " I have mutants."

The Ellimist said, "Do you accept? If you do, you will be assigned this…fighter in two days. Do you accept?" "Sure. Why not?" we all replied. The Ellimist smiled stealthily. Then he disappeared not leaving a single trace.

"Well that was odd." Mark said breaking the silence that befell the trio. "Odd is my middle name" called out Anyone.

I was just deep in my own thoughts currently. What's with his smile anyway I thought about the Ellimist. Is he like an agent or spy. A helper of the yeerks? I guess I would never know. As we waited for someone to talk we thought about the warrior that would be given to our team. It was really odd. Finally I broke the silence by grumbling, "So that was it? I as expecting more… just more." Everyone agreed. "So? What to do. What to do." Mark asked no one. "First we should leave" I said.

It was a two days later. We were waiting for the 'warrior' that was supposed to be here, same time same place. I wondered what the warrior would be like. Possibly a person with morphing? Whatever it would be I bet it's going to be good. The thing that I was not used to is weird stuff/aliens. My thoughts were cut short when an alien popped out in front of us. We were surprised again. The alien said in it's own language _I am persiton unit 8224. Are you the extraterrestrials I'm supposed to meet? _We replied, "Yeah" It said, _Good._

**So that wasn't that good of an ending.**

**But I'm going on vacation!**

**Please review while I'm gone.**

**I need some ideas for my alien's habits and such.**

**See you sometime later!**

**Bye!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting to Know**

**And Ranting**

**Aloha! *Everyone claps***

**So here I am on**

**!**

**I came back from my 5 day vacation!**

**In Hawaii!**

**I now pick KA Applegate for the disclaimer!**

**(KAA) This young fanfic writer does certainly not own my series.**

**(Me) OK...**

**Alastme is still my first reviewer!**

**Now, lets get this show started with the show!**

(Visser 2's POV)

I was interested in the sight I was seeing.

Some rebels in a sector of space with the planet Earth.

With my mutant Hork-Bajir body I received news that was secret.

Those rebels had some interest for me. "Send out the assassins" I said. They were going to be large trouble. There was the Andalite Bandits as well. Visser three was a fool. I was going to take those other rebels out before they could do damage to my sector. Crush them. Obliterate them. The Hork-Bajir body needed rest. I wasn't as cruel as other Yeerks. I rested, dreaming about being the Emperor of the Yeerk Empire. Yep. Life was so good.

(Anyone's POV)

"… And this is what we call a couch. Oh! This is some food I bought at Seven Eleven. You know a pack of hot cheetos." I said. Persiton unit 8224 said _How are we supposed to transfer the nutrients to your bodies? I don't see a vacuum or a Zringal nutrient pack. Am I supposed to defy the laws of physics? Your race is odd. Different colored biological protections.. And some loose padding you wear. Indeed very odd. _"A wah?" I said, "Okay, so first of all-." _This nutrient pack has a slippery seal. And look at the red powder. It's disturbing. _Persiton unit 8224 interrupted.

Mark who was annoyed said, "Can we call you Persiton? The other words are irritating." Marie agreed. With no wonder I did. So deciding to change the subject I said, "What are your habits? What is your race like?" _It will take a very long time. Are you sure you want to hear it? _"No" Marie and Mark said. While I was interested at the thought. I enjoyed learning about culture I guess. Persiton started _Well, our hierarchy system is incredibly efficient. I'm not very interested in it. Instead I'm a Hitrusk military templar. Specifically a hadrak templar. Our ranking in our military starts out with a genuine warrior. Then it advances to being a sentinel. The sentinels are important. The third hierarch level is at being a free choice. The fourth stage is at being a templar, which I currently am. By the way, our species acquire nutrients from vacuums. The other higher rank is at being is field commander. The final and most strong is a war hierarch. They control everything in our military.-_"That's enough." Marie groaned. "Plus I'm sleepy. Tired. At school they're giving us these huge tests to do. Boring teachers. And finally I'm tired." "Tough luck" I said. "At my school they gave us these what-eight projects to do."

_May I continue?_ Persiton said. Persiton's way of speaking was like thought speak from that Andalite that gave me morphing power. Mark asked us to stop talking so much. Then as if on cue, he and Marie left immediately after. Persiton said, _why are you humans so insolent? If they were in my military academy, then they would be mentally tortured for a long time. Mental torture is very disturbing. The machine plays with your memories in a painful way. It happened to me once. I was in my physics class studying about sub-molecular differe- _"Okay, Iget it, blah blah blah.

_What is that supposed to mean? Your race is among the oddest ever known. I studied it in symbisi- _"Stop talking like that!" I yelled. "Why don't you go rest?" _Why? I've only been awake for 226 time differentials. I have 120 left to go. _"Never mind." I said hopelessly. _What is that? _"An expression." _But then that defies the eighteenth law of Sreegal. Mathematical expressions- _"No, no. The expressions in our terms are about figurative language." I explained as if I was talking to a five year old. By the way, can you show me your fighting moves and abilities?

Persiton replied _Yes. Shall I show you me lifting up something very heavy? This is me lifting up a syntro curleuim as he showed a hologram of it. And I shall show you my illusionary dodge. _He gave me asniper rifle. _Shoot that at me. _When I looked up all these illusions of thing appeared. "Nice." I said. Nervous I shot it. At Persiton. He dodged so quick. Except not like regular. He just moved to one of the illusions around him. _How did you like that? _Persiton gloated. _I've got many more. I would like to recharge now. All the energy spent talking was little, But obviously you should always be safe if you can. Never know when you can get hit or attacked. _Persiton didn't speak a moment too soon.

Suddenly, all these blades were at my throat. I acquired one assassin. I morphed into the assassin. I felt an instinct. To kill. I looked around looking for prey to kill. I looked at my teammates. Too bad for them I thought. I killed them easily, as they didn't expect the fearsome attack. They were easily fended off. I morphed back into human.

Persiton asked _How did it feel? We aren't very interested by morphing technology. Those fool Andalites can't really adapt to any attack or environment well. We don't have very friendly ties with them. Meanwhile the Kelbrid were a different area of strength. They almost defeated the Andalites in warfare. _I was a bit tired. I finally noticed it was night. I was pretty content though.

(Visser 2's POV)

"What!" I wacked my messenger away. "Why did this mission fail!" I roared at the remaining assassins. "I thought you were experienced! There was just a human and a stupid Hitrusk templar! There are eight of you left!" I was frustrated. If the assassins first had succeeded, the Yeerk empire wouldn't know. I screamed at the guards, "Execute them! They have failed us! They no longer deserve to live!" Muttering at nothing I thought that the execution would draw attention. I just ignored. I would have to deal with them later. I was very angry.

]

**Okay!**

**How was that!*audience boos***

**Hey! At least I type.*audience boos***

**(I say nothing) *audience boos***

**Fine just review!**

**I won't write again till I get reviews.**

**Visser 2 will be like Visser 3 to my characters.**

**Tally Ho! **

**And review. It's just that button down there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minds of Thinking**

**Hello everyone! *Audience throws pies while booing***

**(Me) I choose you Crayak! (Pokémon reference)**

**(Crayak) What am I doing here?!**

**(Me) Doing my bidding. Watch out for my keyboard and better technology!**

**(Crayak) Hey, aren't you that thing that threatened to kill the Drode and gain massive power because of that?**

**(Me) Hey, hey, stop spoiling the sequel.**

**Now do my bidding.**

**(Crayak) *struggling* That thing.. does not own Animorphs.**

**(Me) Good.**

**Flashbacks and visions are in bold italic.**

**And sorry to the people who like Andalites.**

(Persiton's POV)

I watched at the yellow orangish time of this day.

It was what this species called "dusk".

I was in a forest. Nearby was a flying creature with a red tail.

I wondered how this species had evolved that much. This was the oddest species found out so far. Even the fool Andalites believed so.

I thought of how far away from my home planet was. I had a flashback.

_**I looked at the academy I had been at so long. I looked at the creature called Ellimist. I didn't know which one to choose. The Ellimist said, "It's all your choice. If you leave you will have a choice to save your race. These are dangerous times." I was disturbed. I knew that the Ellimist seemed to be giving me a choice. I reluctantly said , "Fine. Do as you wish. Except that you're actually only giving me one choice." I emphasized the word choice. **__**Then**____**I was looking **__**at**__** some odd humans. They seemed surprised.**_

I thought about the assassins that came. Obviously, they were strategic. These humans were evidently not much of a danger so far. It seemed odd that they were just barely doing that many attacks. I now worked on my hyper linker that I had brought. It is much like a computer and it could enhance your sensibilities. I thought about my family. My mother. My brother. My father had died during a major skirmish with some Andalites.

Then I thought about the Andalites. They had quite powerful ships, but then they barely had any strategy. The Andalites was basically just charge. It would work if they had massive amounts. Like the Hive. It was spreading across the galaxy, everyone unaware except for a few. It had massive amounts of troops. The Hitrusk's ally was the Kelbrid. They had spikes all over their bodies. Also like their wings.

I now wondered about these humans these human's rituals. We weren't that much of a ceremonial race though. That was more toward the Andalites. The humans seemed gracious enough. They offered food like to me when we first met and they had a greeting. I wondered about the war with the Hive and how it was progressing.

Suddenly a horrible vision came upon me.

_**I saw a couple ships that looked like a spinning ring around a single orb. They were our drop ships. Suddenly a drop ship exploded. It didn't have sound. Then I saw a few sentinels get overwhelmed by many creatures, each one different. The warriors narrowed their eyes and started to fire photon cannons. Many creatures were shot, but there were too many. They got cut into pieces like a shredder.**_ Instantly my vision ended like it started.

I finally comprehended. We were being defeated! But that was not my matter to think about. If I couldn't help, then what was the point of it hurting me? So I ignored it. I thought about the Yeerks. There home planet was being quarantined by the Andalites. I had heard about them in my symbiotic class and my biology class. They were parasites that took over their host by crawling in through some opening to take over the host's central processing center, which to these humans was called "the brain".

Something was bothering me. I sensed a life force near my position. It had great power, but it had a different kind of life energy. I thought it was the Ellimist. I prepared to drain energy from that creature. But then I heard the force say, "Aw isn't little Persiton scared?" I answered _Don't be a fool. Show yourself! _"Don't wanna play? It's near dusk. I'll have to go soon." The thing said in a sneering tone. Then suddenly it was in front of me. It had reptilian like skin and looked a little comical. Everything froze around me. _So you are a great power. You seem like the Ellimist. I don't trust you. _"Ah, I understand. He's a meddling fool." _What do you want with me? _"Well I'm just checking and interrupting your thoughts." _That's when I got angry._

**(Visser 2's POV)**

I thought of my next attempt to destroy these putrid thorns in the Yeerk Empires side. "Sir, we have a transmission!" I went to go look at the transmission. I was shocked to see the familiar face. (Well, well it seems the Council of Thirteen has decided to demote you. How sad.) "How do you know?" (I've got proof right here.) I started to suspect a plot. I saw a member of the council. I saluted. The member was in a Hork-Bajir body. "It appears that you have been being lazy! I already talked to you about this. I will forgive you, but you are demoted to the rank of Visser Five." I controlled my fury and said, "I do not like this, but I will agree." I screamed furiously.

**So…**

**How was that? *Audience snores***

**Fine! My next chapter will be of stuff!**

**And I wanted my characters to feel some pain.**

**Amazing. And, review, review, review!**

**And if not that just review!**

**I mean seriously. It's all alone and harmless. So Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hacker class

**Hi peoples! *Audience starts to leave***

**So now that I've caught up with Persiton's feelings, now I'll skip ahead to when they meet my all new character. They'll eventually reach the point where they meet the Animorphs.**

**Meanwhile it skips ahead eight months.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Animorphs then I would make another invasion! And another series!**

**P.S. I finally got another review!! Yay ! The reviewer was the author of Animorphs Restart. Hint, hint. Hooray! ;) **

**Eight months later…**

(Anyone's POV)

We made it alive. We've had to hide our identities for a long time. I seemed to laugh at my previous confidence. The war was so hard. All we were was a thorn in the Yeerks side. Still we could wait until the Andalites came. Despite Persiton's thoughts about them, they could destroy the Yeerks. We could only wait.

Persiton was at first un used to the human culture. He said it was odd. We had found ourselves an ally however. The only good thing basically. We were going to meet my ally. Something urgent was going on for them. The ally was a collection of humans that knew about the Yeerks. I heard it was complete chaos in the galaxy.

The leader of the group known as Ben. You did not want to mess with him. Basically a punch and you're dead. He was tall and strong looking. He had brownish black hair. He had jeans on a lot of the time. He wore some weird shirts. We had found out that a lot of hobos I know were controllers. And Marie's younger sister. Possibly Mark's dad. When we got there I said, "We don't have an invitation to a skiing resort." "No." Ben said. We have a hacker that tapped into our communications center. And believe me, our system can't be tapped by the Yeerks. There obviously was a big problem.

When I arrived at my house to think/do homework, Something was very wrong. Along with having the ability to morph, I also had very weak telekinesis. I morphed to dog, then followed the scent. Very interesting. It smelled human, Yeerk, Andalite, Hitrusk, machine, and lots others. It was confusing. I saw where I was. Right back at the hideout. I found Marie and Mark there. I didn't ask where Persiton was.

When we got inside the facility, everyone was unconscious or something. ( Very interesting.) Marie said. Suddenly Mark collapsed, while whining. Above I saw a human with a laptop under his shoulder. "Surprise, surprise." He said manically. Then he laughed like a maniac. "You know, you Yeerks are really stupid. You expected me to not know about this organization? Even if you got morphing power." He sneered. (Who are you?) "Oh, now that my cover's blown, my name is Zeagral. Any questions?" (Why are you doing this?) "You know the answer. Same as any Andalites." He rushed forward, with a energy sort of knife.

He slashed at me, but I dodged. It landed right on a computer. The computer fell on Marie. It hit her hard. The computers here were made out of metal. (Ouch.) I remarked. Marie slumped down. He had me cornered. Then suddenly there was a blur, and Persiton had his energy blade against Zeagral's throat. _Why do something so foolish? _(Thanks.) I said in thought speak. _I got this taken care of. _"Oh. Sorry for the inconvenience." Zeagral said. "I thought that you were controllers." He laughed nervously.

When we got back to my place, which was our usual meeting area, we talked to Zeagral. "Well actually all I do is just hack onto Yeerk files and sabotage their supplies or something. And by the way, I'm glad to have others to work with." "Thanks." _I'm very sorry to interject, but what is your level of hacking? _"Well, I've hacked Andalite security, Yeerk security, Human security, A hyper cube's security, and basically anything I can get my hands on. _That is at a very developed level. _If Persiton was impressed, then we were gaping.

"Well actually, all you have to do is to understand how the machine or whatever works. Then it becomes much easier." "Why do you always carry that laptop around?" "I use it to download data or hack with wireless-." _That is very primitive._ Zeagral glared at Persiton. "As I was saying, I can release viruses or quickly research or something like that ."

"Doesn't you're mom or dad care?" "No. They're controllers. And they know who I am. So I'm on the run a lot. I just came out of that national park that has a forest." "That's very surprising." We said.

_I've located some thermal signs and movements that are human! _"What should we do Mark?" Marie asked in a panicked voice. "We should run." _The notion is odd, but can't we kill the oncoming controllers? _"Not really. After all with your honor and such." Mark replied. _Oh. I had forgot for that moment._ "Let's run!" "Sure." We all started to run away except Zeagral and Persiton. Persiton of course just teleported, but Zeagral was helpless. When the Controllers reached him, he just grinned slyly and said, "Parties over people!" Then he grabbed a cube out of his backpack, and threw it on the ground right below him. Then he disappeared in a cloud of gas.

The next day we met up at where Zeagral was currently staying. It was a place in the national forest nearby. He thought he had seen an Andalite. We all didn't believe it. Even Persiton. Persiton stated pretty clearly that the chance of an Andalite being in the woods would be 1.5 out of 574. And we didn't really doubt Persiton He was the smartest. . He had also said that the Andalites got their butts kicked by the Yeerks in orbit. When we got to where Zeagral was staying, which we got to with bird of prey morphs.

Where Zeagral was really hard to find even if we could see very well. "The first problem for me is where I would stay." Zeagral first said as soon as we got to him. "Can't you stay here?" "Not really." _May I pose a suggestion? _"Uh, Persiton, this is the human race. You don't have to be all gracious as that." _But I thought it was. Some human cultures have that kind of respect. _"Sure… You could tell us your idea." _So, I think that this hacker could stay near where I live_. _It is relatively near an area with a gas dispenser. And the gas stations as humans call it, can actually use bio fuel instead._

"Where do you live anyway?" _Near that stream in the woods. _"Okay, so that would be a good place to stay." Marie said with warm looking eyes. "Okay." Zeagral said rather sweetly. I thought what would usually involve kissing eventually. I winked at Mark. he winked back. I guess he was thinking the same thing.

**(Me) How was that? *No one answers.***

**Fine! Be that way!**

**Hmmm… The Crayak is fun to play with so…**

**(Crayak) And then just get a huge ion canno-. Oh.**

**Well what new devilry will you do now?**

**(Me) *Holds up a metal base ball bat covered in spikes.**

**(Crayak) …**

**(Me) *Hits Crayak* If you don't review I will hit you with this. **

**And it hurts a lot! It has diamond spikes!**

**(Crayak) Why can't you do this to the Ellimist?!**

**(Me) It's morally wrong.**

**(Crayak) …**


End file.
